The present invention relates to an image-capturing method and an image-capturing device.
As a background of the field of the present invention, there is JP-A-2010-161459. In the above patent application publication, it is stated that “PROBLEM TO BE SOLVED: To provide an infrared radiation imaging device capable of adjusting a composite ratio of a visible light component and an infrared component when imaging is executed under low illuminance. SOLUTION: In executing imaging under an infrared radiation imaging condition, an infrared combined imaging device processes white balance per color of an imaging signal generated under visible light imaging condition in which an infrared cut filter is inserted into an optical path, and generates a white-balanced imaging signal. The imaging device separates an imaging signal generated under the infrared radiation condition into a visible light component signal and an infrared component imaging signal, generates a visible light luminance signal and a chroma image signal from the visible light component imaging signal, and generates an infrared luminance signal from the infrared component imaging signal. The imaging device adjusts the composite ratio of the visible light luminance signal and the infrared luminance signal to generate a luminance image signal.”
Also, there is JP-A-2011-233983. In this patent application publication, it is stated that “PROBLEM TO BE SOLVED: To provide an imaging apparatus capable of obtaining a good color image even under low illuminance, such as in the night time or the like, and simultaneously obtaining a video with a brilliant contrast as in the case where an infrared illumination apparatus is used. SOLUTION: An imaging apparatus has: a solid-state imaging element 10; an infrared LED 70 that emits infrared light; a light-emission controller 60 that makes the infrared LED 70 carry out pulse emission of infrared light in the unit of frame time; and a signal processor 20 that respectively extracts a color image signal in the visible light and an image signal in the infrared light from the solid-state imaging element 10 in synchronization with non-light-emission period and light-emission period of the infrared LED 70. The solid-state imaging element 10 has an imaging region in which unit arrays, each having a picture element for receiving green visible light and infrared light, a picture element for receiving red visible light and infrared light, a picture element for receiving blue visible light and infrared light, and a picture element for receiving infrared light, are arranged in a matrix.”